Transit visualization systems ('TVS″) provide updated graphical information relating to the positions of a vehicle or other targets (e.g., luggage or parcels) along a route. This type of information may be used by transit operators, shipping companies, government entities, and universities to track the progress and location of a target. In one example, the target is a mass transit vehicle. Therefore, the location and expected arrival time of a shuttle at a predetermined stop along a route can be seen on a TVS display. Some systems display a map that includes routes for the target and a graphical representation of the target position along the route. Given that the TVS display provides updated target positions, various advantages may be provided by a TVS, including reduced wait times for passengers, improved safety, and improved customer satisfaction.
The success of a TVS may depend upon several factors that include displaying true real time tracking information and displaying this information in an uncluttered, easily recognizable manner. In order to appeal to a broad customer base, a TVS display may provide route and position information for many targets. Several disadvantages arise as the amount of information that is displayed increases. First, a TVS display map may become cluttered with information that is not relevant to each user. Second, the amount of information that must be transmitted to successfully display all target route and position information increases. The ability of a TVS to display real time target information for tracked targets is subject to bandwidth limitations. Therefore, transmitting and displaying all target information on a TVS display may not be an optimal solution.